To Grow Wings and Fly
by StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM
Summary: You almost expect, in this moment, to grow wings and fly, if only to serve as laughing mockery from God as he perceives you as his jester. But instead... you fall." AU, Dark, One-shot


**So yeah, this is just a dinky little 600 word one-shot. **

**I wrote one half of it a couple months ago and the other half yesterday. I really don't have any clue as the to the plot or even point of this, but whatever. It serves its purpose as an alert to the fact that I have _not _died.**

* * *

_Say, do you remember?_

The cold is an inevitable presence, a capricious wind biting and snapping at your face, flaying your fingers red and swollen with every lick of precious winters air.

It's a mockery, a blatant removal of every hardened shell of inhumane ideals, to reveal your vulnerability with just the tremor in your hands and the vibrations of your jaw.

But you find that you don't care

Because you can see it.

The end of the world.

The end of _your _world.

What is a little cold, in the face of the old dream you've been chasing for too long?

_Say, _can_ you remember?_

Step by step, arms stretching to embrace the empty air soon to be beneath your feet. A wave of desperation has you stumbling, a struggling beast clawing at the air with everything you have, in instinctual wanting of that welcoming release.

Because you can't stand to hang on any longer.

Because you've made it so close and time is slowing just to tease your aching little heart to tears.

For the key to this little iron cage you built, you will do anything. Your own depreciating madness, taking down the very walls you built from blood and broken glass.

The empty haven you had for so long, since you began that dirty little routine. Collapsed and gone by withdrawal from that precious peace. You want it back, but you can't feel it again.

Because your usual release is not an effective escape anymore.

Bigger and better is the only way.

It's ran away from you now, that peace.

To find it, you must fall

Freedom in that concrete ground released by your crushing deport; the depths of gore down below welcome you with open arms into the end. You can feel it, that sick little smile curling across long since dead cheeks.

You can feel it, the empty black that stretches on end after end.

No more thought, no more anything.

Just you and the empty.

Ideal life only one freefall away.

_Don't you remember? What we wished so long ago?_

There's nothing more disgusting and disheartening then the palpitations of the fist inside your chest, the tremulous weight between your breasts made of accumulated dissatisfaction in self.

Just one momentous shift in balance would have it tumbling away to crimson ribbons down the concrete streets. A palpable notation of the engulfing desperation within the lackluster tones of your soul.

_Ne, Ichigo?_

A drumbeat of nurtured anticipations and rush of adrenaline-lined excitement audaciously numbs the outside noise to a thrumming background drone.

The careful administrations of your feet bring your toes out to face the nipping wind, curling over the edge, granite scraps digging a scattered pattern into your skin.

_Are you watching me now? From up above?_

_Are you smiling, because you see me coming?_

Chin tilted up to the sky, arms outstretched, tendrils of thin air daintily dodging between your fingers. You almost expect, in this moment, to grow wings and fly, if only to serve as laughing mockery from God as he perceives you to be his jester. But instead, you tip forward, the last domino in arcs of increasingly determined cowardice.

You fall.

Down, down, down.

The warmth of arms you know only to be his, guide you gracefully to your final resting place. With a last-ditch attempt to stain your mark upon the world, you leave behind a billowing crimson carpet, which blossoms forth between violet eyes, whom last sight is of the fallen autumn leaf, resembling so closely the burning memory of warm, amber eyes melting into your own.

* * *

**Anyone reading this whom is waiting for the rewrite of Obscure, don't hold your breath 'cause its not coming anytime soon. Just saying.**

**-JAM**


End file.
